Le Titre Fastidieux Que Personne Ne Va Lire Ou Se Rappeler
by Lau'Linsomniaque
Summary: Si tu viens lire ça c'est que tu dois sacrément te faire chier, et bravo d'ailleurs car c'est ce que tout le monde fait ici; donc assis toi, pète un coup, met toi à l'aise, et prépares toi à voir des horreurs sans noms tel Ombrage, ou des 7èmes années en lendemain de soirée. Ça fait peur, hein?


Salut! Alors déjà pour écrire cette fiction je me suis inspirée pour le style de la fiction "Amphisiologie" d'Eve et Zod'a qui est juste génial et que je vous conseille de lire (et de lire toutes leurs fictions tant qu'à faire -non je n'ai pas été sponsorisé.) et j'aime beaucoup Fred et George et ils n'ont pas assez de -bonnes- fictions donc voilà. La bise.

PS: Vous l'aurez peut-être compris mais ce n'est absolument pas quelque chose de sérieux, c'est plus un truc détente style fiction de procrastination.

* * *

-Tu savais que j'aurais dû être placé à Poufsouffle? Je chuchote à mon voisin de table.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant? Me répond Lee Jordan avec une tête exaspéré.

-Je pensais que c'était un bon moment pour me repentir tu sais. L'ambiance, tout ça, marmonnais-je, et donc oui, Poufsouffle, bah le truc c'est que le Choixpeau avait beaucoup réfléchi quand même, tu te souviens?

-C'était il y a plus de six ans, comment veux-tu que-, commença Lee.

-Monsieur Jordan, Miss Peterson, qu'est ce que c'est que ce brouhaha?

-Madame, est ce que je peux juste changer de place? Demanda désespérément mon compagnon d'infortune.

….

Bah quoi, elle est pas bien ma compagnie?

-Miss Peterson, arrêtez d'embêter votre camarade ou je me verrais dans l'obligation d'enlever des points à Gryffondor.

-Vous n'oseriez pas? Dis-je en mettant ma main sur ma poitrine, en prenant un air faussement dramatique.

Ça semble la perturber parce qu'elle maintient son regard sur moi en faisant plisser ses yeux.

C'est fou ça, elle a tellement de rides, quand elle plisse les yeux on viendrait à les confondre avec les dites rides.

-5 points en moins pour Gryffondor, dit-elle d'un air triomphant en voyant complètement offusquée, et non monsieur Jordan vous restez à votre place, ce n'est pas un moulin ici.

Elle enlève des points à sa propre Maison, une preuve qu'elle n'a plus toute sa tête.

Lee se tape le front contre la table et je vois Fred Weasley se retourner pour rigoler.

À moins que ce ne soit George? J'ai jamais été sûre...

-Hey Fred! Je demande.

-George.

-Dis moi mon cher, toi et ton frère vous cherchez encore des enfants pour goûter vos bonbons?

Dis comme ça, ça pourrait porter à confusion, je vous l'accorde.

Mais après c'est vrai que leur activité de vente de bonbons ou je ne sais quoi me semble un peu obscure.

Heureusement qu'ils sont jeunes, parce que s'ils avaient quelque chose comme l'âge à Dumbledore leurs petites affaires ne feraient pas long feu car je n'ose imaginer le nombre de parents se révolter sur le fait que des vieux au regard pervers vendent des bonbons magiques au détour d'un couloir à leurs enfants.

-J'ai besoin d'argent et j'aimerais être un cobaye, je continue.

-On paye pas les personnes volontaires pour les expériences, me dit Fred en me regardant bizarrement, c'est le principe du bénévolat.

-Mais enfin, c'est la crise et avec les temps qui courent vaut mieux prévoir un peu d'argent de côté, je pensais que c'était payé moi, je m'agite sur ma chaise, vous pouvez me faire une fleur, on se connaît depuis si longtemps.

-Désolé, ça va pas être possible. Mais par contre ça te permet de pas avoir cours pendant plus d'une semaine, avec de la chance.

-Ok, je roule.

….

Quoi?

Je veux bien être réticente sur certaines choses, mais là c'est une offre qui se refuse pas, si ça me permet de pas voir la gueule d'Ombrage pendant une semaine.

C'est vieille marginale est complètement folle! Au premiers cours, elle nous a enlevé des points parce qu'on était dans la même Maison que Harry Potter, l'Élu -et soyons honnêtes, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne je n'ai pas vu cette personne une seule fois dans ma Maison et je la cherche encore.

Mais je pense que le fait que je sois distraite à la moindre opportunité joue un peu. Par exemple, en première année, après le repas de bienvenue, j'ai pas suivi ma troupe et je me suis retrouvée dans les cachots avec les Serpentards, autant dire qu'en terrain ennemi j'étais complètement effrayée.

Ou comme la fois où j'ai suivi un chat dans les couloirs au lieu d'aller en cours de Potions et je me suis retrouvée sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Tout ça pour dire que voilà.

En plus, vu mon sens de l'orientation calamiteux c'est pas forcément un bon combo. J'ai réussi à me perdre dans mon village alors que j'avais une carte.

-Faudra juste que tu signes un papier, me précise George.

-Ah?

-Ouais, c'est au cas où il y a un problème quelconque, mais c'est juste de la paperasse.

Sur ce, il me tend un papier un peu froissé.

Ils se sont pris pour des hommes d'affaires à 17 ans, rien ne va plus.

Je commence à lire le papier aussi sérieusement que possible, si sérieusement que je ne vois pas McGo arriver et me prendre le papier des mains, j'essaye de lui reprendre mais elle me frappe le bout des doigts avec sa baguette.

-Et mais c'est à moi ça!

-Je peux savoir pourquoi Monsieur Weasley vient de vous donner un papier durant mon cours?

-C'est une déclaration d'amour, je réponds en paniquant.

-Non, pas du tout, je préférerais sortir avec Rogue.

….

C'est pas très très gentil. Puis moi je veux juste nous couvrir d'avoir des heures de retenues et lui il fait son malin, comme si j'avais pas assez d'heures de retenue comme ça -et on est qu'en septembre!

Puis ça soulève une question: Est ce que je suis vraiment moins attirante que Rogue? Nan parce que si c'est le cas autant me déscolariser de suite et aller vivre dans une cave au Paraguay, ça sera une bonne chose pour tout le monde.

Puis il s'est vu lui là, avec ses vêtements et ses cheveux roux et son hibou à moitié déplumé.

-Ouais, bah moi je préférerais sortir avec McGo, je réponds en plissant les yeux.

-Ouais? Bah moi je sortirais avec Ombr-

-Nan mais ça suffit oui! J'entends Mcgo crier et on se retourne tous les deux pour la regarder comme si c'était un épouventard.

Personne ne parle ou ne bouge, sauf Fred qui est rouge tellement il se retient de rigoler.

Sale eunuque, va.

McGo nous regarde comme si elle s'apprêtait à nous faire manger le papier par les oreilles.

-Miss Peterson, vous irez en retenue avec Monsieur Weasley et son frère qui a l'air de trouver ça très drôle, et Monsieur Jordan.

-Mais- J'ai rien fais moi! Bégaye Lee sur sa chaise, prêt à se pendre de désespoir avec ses cheveux.

Bah ouais, fallait pas se mettre à côté de nous, aussi.

Victime.

* * *

Bon c'était un peu court mais c'est une petite mise en bouche dirons-nous. Je pense que comme je connais je vais publier très irrégulièrement. De rien.


End file.
